audeamus
by J.Proudmoore
Summary: 50alternativas. SasuSaku. Vejo você na próxima vida. 02. Você esperava que depois de dois mil quatrocentos e cinquenta e nove anos você já tivesse aprendido uma lição. - Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**50alternates.**

**Título:** Arthur e Lacelot lutaram, mas nós ainda estamos bem...

**Autora: **ohwhatsherface

**Tradutora:** J. Proudmoore

**Par: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Tema:** outro mundo, #15 cavaleiro

**Contagem de palavras:** 448

**Dedicação:** às férias. Porque eu já estou com saudade delas.

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertence. (só a tradução).

.

.

Você agora é o novo governante da Terra das Folhas. Você olha para baixo de sua varanda e vê sua noiva.

Ela foi dada a você pelo pai dela, anos atrás, para terminar uma guerra entre seus reinos.

Ela é a mais bela de todas, com cabelo rosado longo, brilhante que desce em cascata pelo seu ombro com uma simples curva suave ao final. Os olhos dela são tão claros como o dia e tão verdes quanto as florestas de seu Reino. Ela é jovem e bela e sábia e delicada e pura e carinhosa e—

Você para em sua admiração pela mulher, porque ela talvez seja jovem e bela e sábia e delicada e pura e carinhosa, mas a coisa mais evidente sobre ela é que ela está triste.

Ela senta-se, sozinha, em um banco de pedra nos jardins, admirando as flores lá.

Você nunca amou Sakura.

Você não sente nada além de pena quando vê uma lágrima cair de sua face pálida.

E você não sente raiva quando vê seu cavaleiro andando até a donzela chorando.

"_Eu não quero casar com ele,"_ ela sussurra, mais lágrimas caindo agora, enquanto ela encara desesperadamente o cavaleiro.

Você observa enquanto Sasuke se segura para não tomá-la nos braços. Você vê a batalha interna no rosto do jovem cavaleiro.

Eles são ambos leais demais ao rei.

Eles são ambos leais demais a _você_.

"_Eu quero casar com você,"_ diz a mulher que é para se tornar sua rainha. _"Eu não quero um reino, eu quero você..."_

Sasuke não se mexe, mas Sakura sim. Ela cai sobre ele e soluça com vigor, porque vocês dois irão se casar no dia seguinte.

Você é lembrado de um conto que o velho mago Jiraiya recitou a você uma vez, quando você era uma jovem criança. Era sobre um rei e sua rainha e seu cavaleiro; e sobre como sua rainha e seu cavaleiro se amavam e, ainda assim, o rei estava completamente ignorante do caso deles. Quando o rei descobriu sobre o caso, isso o levou à ruína. Sua rainha seria queimada em um poste, mas ela foi resgatada pelo seu cavaleiro. No final, entretanto, ninguém parecia feliz.

O rei apenas desapareceu.

A rainha permaneceu em um convento.

O cavaleiro tornou-se um eremita.

E todos eles estavam sozinhos.

"_Eu amo você, eu amo você,"_ ela repete intermitentemente enquanto sua respiração se torna agitada e sua face delicada se torna vermelha e chorosa. _"Eu amo você—"_

Você engole e tenta agir ignorante—

"_Eu amo você, eu amo você."_

—porque independente de como sua rainha e seu cavaleiro se sentem, você ainda precisa casar com ela.

"_Eu amo você também."_

.

.

**N. A.:**

_Rei Arthur. Guinevere. Lancelot. Duh._

_E Naruto não deveria parecer o cara mau. Eu espero que ele não pareça._

**N. T.:**

Meu mais recente trabalho. A tradução de uma antologia da autora canadense 'ohwhatsherface'. E eu estou bem ansiosa e nervosa e feliz.

A maioria são one-shots, mas terão algumas two-shots ou three-shots no meio. Eu adoro essa coleção e sei que vocês irão adorá-la também, se derem uma chance.

Não foi betado. Aqueles que encontrarem erros gramaticais, por favor, falem! (que eu edito futuramente.)

_The Long Way Home_ eu irei atualizar em muito breve. Desculpem a demora.

Eu vou trazer diversas one-shots de outras autoras também, então esperem(!).

**Por favor, deixem comentários, eles motivam muito.** Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu trago as próximas one-shots!

E coloquem nos alertas também, se tiverem interesse.

xoxo

_J. Proudmoore._


	2. Chapter 2

**Audeamus**

**50alternates.**

**Título:** Dois mil quatrocentos e cinquenta e nove.

**Autora: **ohwhatsherface

**Par: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Tema:** outro mundo, #13 imortal.

**Contagem de palavras: **830

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertence. (só a tradução).

.

Betado por Bela21

.

- Sabe, estou surpresa que você nunca foi a um encontro comigo antes.

Você levanta uma sobrancelha para sua companheira com divertimento em seus olhos porque: _ela não superou você ainda?_

(Você tem certeza que dois mil quatrocentos e cinquenta e nove anos de rejeição poderiam afugentar uma mulher.)

- É sério! - Sakura continua.

Vocês dois assistem enquanto sua incumbência — agora renascido como um loiro idiota que tem o hábito de pregar peças e não prestar atenção na escola e irritar as garotas — adormece quando deveria estar trabalhando no dever de trigonometria. Vocês dois sentam no fundo da sala — atrás da incumbência — e ambos vestem o uniforme da escola para se misturar enquanto protegem o adolescente loiro como sempre fazem.

- Dois mil quatrocentos e cinquenta e nove anos é um longo tempo, Sasuke-kun. - Ela pressiona indiferentemente enquanto escreve sua resposta final.

- Hn.

(- Heh, você provavelmente ainda é virgem, Sasuke. – Kakashi, o professor que vocês tiveram quando eram _muito_ mais jovens, diria.)

- Nós temos assistido essa alma renascer _incontáveis_ vezes. - Sakura comenta, terminando seu dever.

(O nome dele é Naruto agora, e ele tem cabelos loiros espetados e belos olhos azuis. Ele está _sempre_ sorrindo e é _sempre_ atencioso com todos. Isso, no entanto, é constante em todas as suas vidas, vocês dois notam. Naruto sempre nasce loiro de olhos azuis, com belos sorrisos e um passado triste de solidão, porque ele sempre nasce órfão. Ele _sempre_ se casa com sua alma gêmea — uma garota doce com cabelos negros e olhos pálidos e um sorriso tímido — e _sempre_ ganha uma posição de liderança e _sempre_ atraí os mesmo inimigos com as mesmas almas os quais você e Sakura _sempre_ têm que defendê-lo e _sempre_ morre contente e bem sucedido.)

Ela aponta a borracha de seu lápis para frente de vocês, indicando sobre quem ela está falando.

- Nós somos praticamente os _pais_ dele.

O lápis com que está escrevendo se rompe e você vira a cabeça para encarar Sakura friamente.

Ela ainda parece muito jovem, apesar de sua verdadeira idade, você nota. O cabelo dela ainda é rosa, longo, saudável e macio, e os olhos dela ainda são brilhantes, claros, verdes e vibrantes. A face dela ainda sorri como nos últimos dois mil quatrocentos e cinquenta e nove anos, permanecendo sem rugas, incandescente e_ linda_.

(E aquele último fato é uma surpresa, porque cuidar de Naruto — esse é o nome dele nesta vida — é uma coisa muito difícil de fazer, já que a alma dele tem a tendência de atrair muitos perigos.)

- Mas é sério!

Sakura coloca sua folha finalizada dentro da sua pasta, porque ela sabe que você não se incomodará com o trabalho (você tem dois mil quatrocentos e cinquenta e nove anos dignos de conhecimento, então qual é o objetivo?) e então entrelaça as mãos sob o queixo para olhá-lo.

- Você e eu deveríamos ter ficado juntos _séculos_ atrás.

(UZUMAKI! ACORDE _AGORA_! DETENÇÃO!)

Você engole, surpreso pela franqueza dela, e tenta não parecer nervoso.

- Hn.

Sakura rola os olhos para o grunhido dele. – E, atualmente, com seus dois mil quatrocentos e cinquenta e nove anos dignos de conhecimento, — amaldiçoada seja ela e sua habilidade telepática!— você deveria ter um vocabulário melhor. Realmente, _'Hn'_, Sasuke-kun?

Você a encara de volta.

- Bem, você ainda me chama de Sasuke-kun. - Sibila de volta.

Você está subitamente irritado e furioso, mas não sabe por quê.

- E você ainda é estúpida o suficiente para estar_ apaixonada_ por mim.

(- E agora é por _isso_ que você ainda é virgem...)

Ela recua diante disso e o que antes era brincadeira acabou, pois ela sabe que você está certo.

Ela ainda é apaixonada por você.

- Hn. - Ela diz aborrecida, porque não há nada a dizer.

Você imediatamente se sente culpado por suas palavras ásperas. Ela se vira no assento e senta-se em uma postura perfeita com as mãos na carteira, olhando em frente, para o nada. Você quase suspira por sua estupidez e grosseria. Você realmente quer se desculpar, mas, apesar de estar vivo por dois mil quatrocentos e cinquenta e nove anos, você ainda é inapto a se desculpar corretamente.

- Sakura...

Mas a verdade é que nos últimos dois mil quatrocentos e cinquenta e nove anos você acabou—

—err...

Gostando dela.

(Você é apaixonado por ela, mas você também é um idiota teimoso, então todo esse negócio de admitir provavelmente levará mais alguns milhares de anos...)

Você não sabe se suas palavras sairão corretamente, mas você continua de qualquer modo, e faz o melhor que consegue.

- Naruto... – você murmura lentamente. – Ele sempre renasce um órfão... talvez, na próxima vez...

Você reluta.

(Realmente reluta.)

-... você... e eu... podemos... criá-lo...?

Suas palavras saem mais como uma pergunta, mas isso é o mais próximo que você, alguma vez, chegará (neste século) de 'chamá-la para sair'.

Independentemente, você ainda consegue o efeito desejado.

(HARUNO! UCHIHA! SEM AGARRAMENTO EM MINHA SALA! DETENÇÃO!)

.

.

Segunda one-shot de cinqüenta. :D

E, cara, eu demorei. Vou dizer, viver é complicado. Haha Vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez (o que é difícil, confesso, estou com vários capítulos das Tradutoras Ponto Com para finalizar e AINDA tenho que estudar para o vestibular! Geez :/)

Obrigada Bella pela betagem, como sempre. Você é fantástica, menina! :)

Espero que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu.

Deixem reviews!

Até a próxima one-shot. :)

xoxo

**J. Proudmoore**


End file.
